The invention relates generally to bicycles, motorcycles, skateboards and roller skates and more particularly to the function of performing a wheelie on such devices. Normally to achieve the correct angle for a wheelie in relationship to the center of balance for each rider requires a high amount of skill. This device allows the rider to simply power the vehicle up to the approximate angle and rest on the outboard wheelie support to achieve results.